


Save Me

by False_Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2020 sucks, Angst, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Swolo, Don't know what I'm doing, F/M, First Ao3 Story, Fix Your Attitude wasn't that bad, Help, I Don't Know Anymore, Kidnapping?, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, My First Work in This Fandom, Not My Fault, The First Order, Watch me have at least 20 mental breakdowns while writing this, Wattpad was my go to now I use AO3 because Watt[ad has gone down hill, You'll thank me later, You're Welcome, corona is taking over and i'm over here writing Kylo Ren fanfiction, corona time, hopefully isn't as bad as my other stories, hux is lowkey cute, i'm lonely, i'm making this so that i feel better about whats happening in the world around me, kylo x reader - Freeform, love ya, tiktok made me, you might like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/False_Princess/pseuds/False_Princess
Summary: You're a lonely college student who has just been quarantined due to the new virus that is rapidly spreading throughout your country. You have been forced into online classes that are basically worthless to you because you're major is in the arts. While you sit on your bed and cry yourself to sleep, you find solace in listening to the songs you were supposed to play at your wind symphony concert. One evening you were doing your business when you realized you didn't have any toilet paper, so you ventured out into the unknown. Unbeknownst to you, you were being stalked by the supreme leader who had just found a way to take you back to The Finalizer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran out of toilet paper but all the stores ran out because the boomers took it all.

It was now five o'clock in the evening and you were starving. It was only the third day of your online classes and you wanted to fucking die. It wasn't your first time at online classes, you had taken some during high school just so you could have a head start on college, but these were different. Those were just general education classes, the ones you are taking now are actually for your major, which of course was music education. Music had been your passion since a young age. Your parents basically forced music down your throat as an infant, making you listen to 80s, 90s, and any other music they seemed fit for your infant brain. Once you were old enough, they shoved a clarinet into your hands and said play. Your school wasn't the greatest at musical education, but you made it through fine. You went on to high school and learned several other instruments from the various other band friends you had. 

Now here you are, sitting on your couch listening to your symphony director complain about how COVID-19 isn't real and how it is all a hoax. How our government is just trying to distract us from what really is going on in our world and how he is pissed that we were moved onto online classes even though he was a music professor and we needed to play our instruments. You agreed that these online music classes were a crock of shit, but you knew the virus was real. You had seen it first-hand with your father. He recently diagnosed with COVID-19 and it is very much real. Your director finally decided to end your class after his lecture that lasted two hours. You just wanted your money back. Those thousands of dollars you spent on a dorm room that you were just recently kicked out of.

You got up from your spot on the couch and sat your laptop on top of the coffee table. You decided that you wanted to eat something before your stomach decided to eat itself. The kitchen wasn’t that fancy, you had the essentials like an oven and stove, a refrigerator, cupboards, and a sink. You went to the closet cupboard and opened it to grab the peanut butter. You had recently become obsessed with it since your state decided to mandate a self-quarantine. It was all that you had since you hadn’t been to the grocery store in over a month. With the peanut butter in hand, you waltzed your way to the other side of the kitchen to grab a butter knife and a few pieces of bread. Once your sandwich was complete, you put it on a plate and placed it on the coffee table. The urge to pee hits you like a freight train, so you rush to the bathroom. You finish your business but as you go to grab toilet paper, you realize that you only have enough for this one wipe.

“Fuck! Why didn’t I think of buying any toilet paper before this virus hit!?” 

You get up from your throne and proceeded to wash your hands thoroughly.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Now I’m going to have to get toilet paper which is probably nowhere to be found! Fuck!” 

You grab your lanyard and wallet and stormed out of your house pissed that you were so stupid to forget a simple necessity such as toilet paper. Your car was located right outside your house, so you didn't have to walk far. Once you got to your car, a crash came from your front porch, your head whipped toward the sound. It was really weird. You lived in a rural area like ten minutes away from the nearest town with a Walmart. You had no neighbors and you didn't have any animals. You never had a problem with raccoons or other wildlife before, but you just shrugged it off as such. 

Your hand gripped the handle of the car and yanked the door open so that you could get in. Right as you were about to close the door to the car, a gloved hand popped into your vehicle to stop the door from shutting. You jumped a little, terrified to see the hand come out of nowhere. You hadn't noticed anything wrong besides the crash noise you heard only a few seconds before getting in the car. 

The gloved hand wrapped around the edge of the car door and pried it back open. In front of you stood a very tall individual, you weren't one hundred percent sure, but you thought that the person was male. The figure was clad with black clothing that just made them blend into the darkening sky. The reason you couldn't identify the gender was due to the mask placed upon the head of the individual. Before you could react, the figure grabbed you by the shoulder and dragging you out of the car. You were struggling against the figure's grip but you couldn't get loose.

"Hey! Let me the fuck go! I don't have any money, I'm a broke-ass college student!" 

The figure sighed as they continued to drag you away from your home. You started to bite the figure's arm and kick them in the shins. Nothing was working. You needed to get away from this thing, they seemed dangerous. So, the most logical thing you could think of to do was to scram constantly until they let you go. You opened your mouth and let out a deafening screech. That lasted all but twenty seconds. The figure moved its hand over your mouth and dipped their masked head to your face.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut if you want to stay alive."

The voice of the masked figure was male, but his voice was distorted. It was like the mask was changing his voice so that he could keep his identity hidden from the world. He seemed like an intriguing character, you wanted to learn more about him. It was like something was pulling you towards him. It was either that or you were very, very lonely and needed to seek some counseling because this man was trying to kidnap you. Then again maybe wherever he was taking you was better than the place you’re in right now. 

“Can we stop for a second?” You asked the man. You had decided what you wanted to do. Since the world was going to hell, why not just go with this masked man. The man didn’t stop, he kept dragging you to who knows where. 

“I’ll go with you willingly if you just let me walk! I hate it here, there is nothing here but online classes, college debut, and the Coronavirus. I'd rather be tortured then stay on this godforsaken Earth!" You screamed just to make sure he heard you. The masked man stopped and turned so that he was facing you. 

"Seriously? Just like that? Okay," He let you go and continued striding to his destination. You got up, brushed off your clothes, and jogged to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

The man didn't respond, he just continued to walk. You just followed him mindlessly, hoping that where you were going was better than here. After what felt like hours, you and the man came up to what looked like a ship that came right out of a Sci-Fi movie. The man went to the ship and pushed a bottom. A ramp popped out dramatically with smoke coming from it. The man boarded the ship, you followed him even though you were skeptical. The interior of the ship was all black with only two seats, a passenger and a pilot. You assumed the passenger seat was for you and the pilot seat was for the man. You buckled up so that you can be safe. The man was in the pilot's seat flipping switches, starting up the ship you assumed. 

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

The masked man turned and spoke calmly, "Space." Right as he said that, the ship sped off into the unknown.


End file.
